freedom_fighters_neofandomcom-20200215-history
Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa is the eldest and the leader of the Koopalings. Appearance Like the other Koopalings, Ludwig has yellow and tan skin and a green head. He also has a four-ribbed, plated belly and padded feet, wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other male Koopalings and he is average in height, being taller than Lemmy, Larry and Wendy but shorter than Roy, Iggy and Morton. His facial features are defined, having shaped cheeks, a high nose, a low jaw, and deeply curved lips with a complete set of teeth. He has a round head and small, circular gray eyes, like Morton. His eyes present the tapetum lucidum, as eyeshine can be seen when he is partially in the dark. The traits that differentiate Ludwig from all the other Koopalings are his single overbite on upper center of his snout and large, wild, blue hair, usually with an unique hairstyle, but it was messy during his decay into madness. He also has small, blue eyebrows, typically kept at an angle to confer him a serious tone. Biography As a child, Ludwig was forced to fight for his living, as his parents, Morton Koopa Sr. and Clawdia Koopa divorced, and Ludwig was taken, along with the other Koopalings, by his father, to live with his uncle, Bowser, who was preparing for a war with the Mushroom Kingdom. Ludwig also experienced trauma, as Morton sacrificed himself to protect Bowser from Mario. This trauma drove Ludwig utterly insane and transformed the Koopa Castle into the Neo Bowser Castle, a space station from which Bowser could easily take over the universe. In space, however, Ludwig regained his sanity. When Bowser Jr. arrived on Mobius, Ludwig followed him, along the other Koopalings. He fought along the Mobians in their war with the Overlanders from Megaopolis, as Bowser Jr. befriended Sonic and Sally and Bowser was still bitty because of Morton's death. After winning the war, however, Ludwig had to start arming again, as Dr. Eggman took over Mobotropolis shortly afterwards. At Bowser's orders, Ludwig fled to Efrika and started his own group of Freedom Fighters, unknown to the Knothole Freedom Fighters. However, he was betrayed and fled back in Northamer, trying to impress another group of Freedom Fighters. That just happened to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters. He convinced Antoine D'Coolette that, without him, the Eggman War can't be won. He managed to join the Knothole Freedom Fighters shortly afterwards, and was glad that Bowser Jr. was part of that group. Personality Ludwig is depicted as being conceited and full of himself. He is, however, a very smart inventor. Most of the time, Ludwig is a nice, calm person. However, for a time period after Morton Koopa Sr.'s death, he was utterly insane. Powers and abilities Ludwig has many powers typical for a Koopa, such as the ability to use magic, to breath fire and to spin in his shell. During his decay into madness, Ludwig created Light Magitek, a type of magic with which Ludwig can control electrical impulses and electronic signals. He can use Light Magitek to cause Eggman's robots to destroy each other. Relationships Bowser Jr. Ludwig is Bowser Jr.'s cousin, and, as such, deeply cares about him. Antoine D'Coolette Antoine was the first Knothole Freedom Fighter Ludwig came across. Ludwig is grateful towards Antoine for helping him join the Freedom Fighters. Trivia * Ludwig is named after composer Ludwig van Beethoven. This is taken a step further, as Ludwig speaks with a German accent.